The Outcasted Misfits
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: Bleach band style, with a magical twist. Read and enjoy. AU HP fifth year. Fem!Ichigo, and a whole lot of other differences.
1. Chapter 1

**New plot bunny appeared and decided it had to be written. More detailed explanations will be given next chapter. Hope it is enjoyed.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ichigo's POV

I sighed, knowing that it would take a lot to get this done. I walked closer to the Urahara Shoten. I walked in knowing that this would test the control over my temper.

"Urahara, I need to talk to you", I called knowing he would hear me.

"What can this humble shopkeeper do for you, Kurosaki-chan", he asked, in his usual tone, appearing from a doorway.

"One don't use that tone, Two I need you to cover for me tonight", I replied.

"The tone I can't control, and why cover for you", he countered.

"You know exactly why, you are the only man who get's VIP tickets, that isn't my father, or sibling figure", I replied, knowing that would get my point across.

He smiled, finally getting the point. The smile quickly changed to a frown, which caused me to change my scowl into a more annoyed one.

"There may be a problem, it's Christmas, and because of the war, the head captain decided that the Gotei 13 should spend time with there 'human allies'", he explained seeing the look on his face.

I sighed knowing that would put a snag in my plans. Then an idea formed into my head.

"Well then you should make sure they get a feeling for our favorite pass time then. My itoko "flew" in just so the band could be back together. We should give the shinigami a warm welcome.", I smiled, thinking of what their faces would be at seeing my secret hobby.

"I will make sure they do, I also didn't know your itoko was here.", he replied having an idea form in his head.

"Before I forget, could you drop off the V.I.P tickets to my favorite older 'siblings'', I said passing him the lanyards.

I left with a small smile on my face. Things were great at the moment. I then scowled knowing that my other secret would get out to the shinigami.

A while ago when I was 7, my mother introduced us to some family from England. The three I don't like were total bastards. The only one I truly remembered was my cousin Harri. I know in English it's Harry but I think that it's better for him to have it Harri. My family noticed something was bad, but didn't figure it out until Harri was pushed down stairs, and the bastard adults didn't do anything to reprimand their son.

My family quickly filed for custody, but because of something he had to return after two years to England. Harri became my unofficial sibling. He was so small and fragile, I made him my ototo. He was the kindest person ever. Afterwards our parents needed to have us babysat. That was truly the first time I met Kisuke Urahara. He was introduced as my godfather, so I vaguely trusted him. He also brought some help in the form of either Yoruichi, or the group I now learned was the Vizards, as back-up when my parents went out.

The year Harri left we promised to keep in contact. I forgot to that year since mom died, but he was my rock after I got out of my funk. When we were thirteen, we decided to create a band. We started small by creating songs. I played bass guitar from lessons I started when I was six. When I became friends with Chad, I immediately signed him up after learning he played regular guitar. Keigo and Mizuiro joined after our friendship started because Keigo played drums, and Mizuiro played keyboard.

So during that year we officially became The Outcasted Misfits. When I became a shinigami, I immediately contacted Harri. He was my little brother, and deserved to know what his Onee-chan was doing. He helped me through most of the turmoil. The Howler I got back, helped me get over my fears. I had waited for it, since I got on his case for it during his school years, along with my sisters of course.

I cleared my head and found I had walked all the way back to the house. I walked in and dodged a kick from my father. I saw Harri standing beside Yuzu making dinner. I smiled seeing my siblings happy.

"What's cooking, good-looking", I joked knowing that my cousin truly was modest about his beauty.

"Your favorite, Sexy", he called back in answer to our inside joke.

I laughed pulling up my chair to the table.

"We're a go for tonight", I stated as we started eating.

"We finally get to see our sibling band in action.", Karin commented.

"Yep, and our male vocalist is here to stay, so there is more to come.", Harri replied, knowing that it would make them happy he was finally done.

I smiled, it shocked us all when he showed up at the doorstep. He explained how he had run away, and wanted to be somewhere he knew wouldn't drag him everywhere because of his fame. I grabbed him into a hug. He had lost his family and true friends because of the final battle and then everyone went after him for his fame.

I finished dinner, and went up to grab my baby and get changed. I came down and got glomped by my father and he disembarked to glomp Harri.

"You look hot, Ichi-nee, Hari-nii", commented the twins in sync.

I blushed looking my self over. I was in a plaid black and orange skirt that went to my knees, fish net leggings, and my calf high combat boots. On the top I had my favorite shirt which was black with a crescent moon on it and fish net sleeves. I had my elbow length hair in a high ponytail, and which had black ribbons running through it. It would be complete when I wore my bass.

Harri was sporting a blush beside me, dad having going to gloat to our mother's photo. He was wearing black skinny jeans, with chains draped on them, and the masculine version of my boots. He was wearing the same shirt I had since it had become the unofficial uniform for our band. He had his neck length hair, in the style of two small braids on the sides of his face, and the rest in a messy low ponytail.

I had to agree with my siblings, we did look hot. Harri and I left knowing that our family would meet us later. We met up with the other three in the park. Mizuiro and Keigo wore the same as Harri adding a checkerboard hoodie (Keigo), and a tie (Mizuiro). Chad had the same outfit, but I had forced him to cut off the sleeves, to show off his arms. We walked to the Concert Hall that was already set up for us, courtesy of Mizuiro.

We walked towards the stage and started setting up. I made sure that both mics were in working order. I tuned my bass, and saw that there was going to be a lot of people there.

* * *

**Two Hours Later...**

I could hear the crowd from my place on the darkened stage. I took a deep breath as the lights came up. I was the main talker seeing as Harri was quite shy despite his performing skills.

"Hello Karakura are you ready to be transported to the land beyond this one", I called through the mic. The crowd went crazy, I looked through and saw the Vizards, they were positively happy. I saw the shocked faces of my friends, from their place beside my family.

"Well I know most of you, know me, along with my buddy Chad. On drums and keyboard we have Keigo and Mizuiro. We also have my itoko who as come all the way from England and is here to stay. Give it up for Harri.", I yelled, and glanced up to see the shocked faces of the Gotei 13 standing in the sky beside a smug Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Ichi-nee, I'm not as special as you say I am", Harri replied from his place at the head of the stage.

"Yes, you are now, less modesty and more fun time", I called back, causing a laugh in the crowd.

I started with one of my favorites.

_**According to you**_

_**I'm stupid,**_

_**I'm useless,**_

_**I can't do anything right.**_

_**According to you**_

_**I'm difficult,**_

_**hard to please,**_

_**forever changing my mind.**_

_**I'm a mess in a dress,**_

_**can't show up on time,**_

_**even if it would save my life.**_

_**According to you. According to you.**_

_**But according to him**_

_**I'm beautiful,**_

_**incredible,**_

_**he can't get me out of his head.**_

_**According to him**_

_**I'm funny,**_

_**irresistible,**_

_**everything he ever wanted.**_

_**Everything is opposite,**_

_**I don't feel like stopping it,**_

_**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not,**_

_**according to you.**_

_**According to you**_

_**I'm boring,**_

_**I'm moody,**_

_**you can't take me any place.**_

_**According to you**_

_**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.**_

_**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;**_

_**you're the boy who puts up with that.**_

_**According to you. According to you.**_

_**But according to him**_

_**I'm beautiful,**_

_**incredible,**_

_**he can't get me out of his head.**_

_**According to him**_

_**I'm funny,**_

_**irresistible,**_

_**everything he ever wanted.**_

_**Everything is opposite,**_

_**I don't feel like stopping it,**_

_**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not,**_

_**according to you.**_

_**I need to feel appreciated,**_

_**like I'm not hated. oh... no...**_

_**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**_

_**It's too bad you're making me decide.**_

_**According to me**_

_**you're stupid,**_

_**you're useless,**_

_**you can't do anything right.**_

_**But according to him**_

_**I'm beautiful,**_

_**incredible,**_

_**he can't get me out of his head.**_

_**According to him**_

_**I'm funny,**_

_**irresistible,**_

_**everything he ever wanted.**_

_**Everything is opposite,**_

_**I don't feel like stopping it,**_

_**baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not,**_

_**according to you. (you, you)**_

_**According to you. (you, you)**_

_**According to you**_

_**I'm stupid,**_

_**I'm useless,**_

_**I can't do anything right.**_

The crowd started to cheer, coming out of the shock to hear the street fighting queen Ichigo Kurosaki sing. Then Harri sang, and it was one of my favorite to hear from him.

_**Saints born together to fight against their holy fables**_

_**The streets are where we pray**_

_**Hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten**_

_**The feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away**_

_**We stand tall (united)**_

_**Watch them fall (divided)**_

_**Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)**_

_**Fight for all you know**_

_**When your backs against the wall**_

_**Stand against the liars**_

_**Stronger than before**_

_**When your life becomes a war**_

_**Set the world on fire**_

_**Sing out united against the ones you left in hatred**_

_**Our message of today**_

_**Like children crying when all they knew was dying**_

_**And we will raise our flags up**_

_**It's time for them to pay**_

_**We stand tall (united)**_

_**Watch them fall (divided)**_

_**Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)**_

_**Fight for all you know**_

_**When your backs against the wall**_

_**Stand against the liars**_

_**Stronger than before**_

_**When your life becomes a war**_

_**Set the world on fire**_

_**Woahh ohhh**_

_**So sing it loud you hold the key (woahh ohhh)**_

_**We're the rebels and we're free**_

_**Woahh ohhh**_

_**It's time to burn all that you see (woahh ohhh)**_

_**Now the world belongs to me**_

_**[Solo]**_

_**Fight for all you know**_

_**When your backs against the wall**_

_**Stand against the liars**_

_**Stronger than before**_

_**When your life becomes a war**_

_**Set the world on fire**_

_**Proud in all you are**_

_**Showing every scar**_

_**As your badge of honor**_

_**When you can't take anymore**_

_**Of what they're living for**_

_**Set the world on fire**_

After that we played three more songs: Stand in the rain, Just give me a reason, and finished with Knives and Pens.

_**Alone at last we can sin and fight.**_

_**And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,**_

_**(Stay right here we can change our plight.**_

_**Storming through this despite what's right.)**_

_**One final fight for this tonight.**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh**_

_**With knives and pens we made our plight.**_

_**Lay your heart down, the end's in sight.**_

_**Conscience begs for you to do what's right.**_

_**(Everyday it's still the same dull knife,**_

_**Stab right through and justify your pride.)**_

_**One final fight for this tonight.**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh**_

_**With knives and pens we made our plight.**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh**_

_**Well I can't go on without your love that you lost, you never held on.**_

_**(We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light!)**_

_**One final fight for this tonight.**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh**_

_**With knives and pens we made our plight.**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh**_

_**Well I can't go on without your love that you lost, you never held on.**_

_**(We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light!)**_

After the crowd finished cheering, we all bowed.

"Thank you for letting us show you a good time. The Outcasted Misfits, will perform some time later this year, and we hope you will come again", Harri and I concluded in sync.

We walked back stage. We went to the room and waited. The Vizards walked in with smiles on their faces.

"You pulled a good one", started Shinji.

"Yep, that's why I made sure my Aniki's and Aneki's had the best possible view", I chirped.

He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. The other Vizards did the same, except Kensei, who gave me a pat on the head.

"I'm not 8 any more, Kensei-nii", I said with a pout, as I walked away going to sit on a chair.

We continued talking, and after an hour they left. I hugged Mizuiro, and gave Keigo a high-five. He started of on one of his rants as the two left and went home. They only had to walk to Keigo's, so they were bringing the instruments with them.

The three of us that were left made our way to the Shoten. I had my baby in her case, and Chad had his guitar on his back. Harri was on my left and Chad was on my left.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door to my doom.

* * *

**Long, long, long. That's all I have to say.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Take it readers and don't hate it please.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo's POV

I looked to see Tessai waiting in the room I affectionately named "the table of trouble", since all trouble is caused by having tea there. I smiled and nodded towards the trapdoor.

"Yes, Urahara-dono is down there with the captains", he replied.

"Still don't know why you call him that, he's just a big drama queen", I replied.

I heard a muffled noise from the trapdoor. I sighed.

"Sooner than later nii-chan, sooner than later", Harri said as he hugged me from behind.

I nodded turning around in the hug and gripping him tighter. I released him and opened the trapdoor and grabbed onto the ladder. I put my shoes on the to sides and held a loose grip on it. I leaned back and slid down it. When I hit ground I turned to see the captains staring at me, and Urahara staring at me with a pout on his face.

"From the look on your face, I take it you heard the drama queen comment", I stated as Harri and Chad slid down and stood behind me.

"Yes, why can't I be a drama king", he whined.

"Because Shinji-nii-san holds that title and no matter what you do you can't have it", Harri and I replied in sync.

"Enough with the nonsense, explain yourself Kurosaki", called out Soi-Fon, in her usual cold tone.

"One it isn't polite to interrupt people's conversations. Two why the hell should I. You people don't even want me to be a part of your society, and have told me that on multiple occasions. This is a part of my human life. The thing you apparently don't want me to have, though constantly tell to go back to after I fix your messes." I replied, in an icy tone, glaring each of the captains in the eye.

I saw a few flinch under the gaze. I walked over towards the rock Urahara was in front of. He smiled at me, or at least he did with his eyes, I never could tell what he did behind his fan.

I sat down, and saw that both of the boys followed me over. Chad leaned against the rock and Harri took a seat in my lap. I laughed, he always was doing this since he was a good half a foot shorter than me. I hugged him closer to me and placed my chin on his head. I looked over to the captains and saw they were looking at us with confusion.

"I'm sorry about our discourtesy, but could we be introduced to the boy in your lap", asked Ukitake-taicho.

Harry grumbled about being called a kid, and not being questioned directly. I chuckled slightly and nudged him with my chin.

"Sure, this is my cousin/little brother Potta Harri. Harri, this is Ukitake-taicho. He's pretty chill, and I believe both of you can get along great together.", I replied.

Harri looked up from his grumbling to look at Ukitake. He waved a bit with a smile, and Ukitake waved back.

"He looks like a wimp", Kenpachi commented.

"Don't make him think your strong. He'll stalk you and make you fight him for the rest of your life", I whispered when I felt Harri tense in my lap.

He nodded and turned to put his head in the crook of my neck. I let him and stroked his hair. I maneuvered him so that he would more comfortable and waited a few minutes. I felt his breathing even out and knew he was asleep. He had been through a lot so I let him.

"I'll answer questions, but if you going to be loud or yell at me I ask to wait until later. He's been through a lot this week and this is the first time I've seen him sleep. You wake him up, and I'll make Kenpachi Zaraki look like a fluffy bunny. Am I clear", I stated, in the tone of asking someone for tea.

I saw nods and a few flinches and smiled knowing I got my point across. I saw Kyoraku raise his hand and laughed. I pointed at him and waited for him to ask his question.

"I've wondered this since I fought him, are you and Sado-kun together", he asked, lifting his hat out of his eyes.

"No. He's practically my brother. We've been kicking ass since he moved here and I knocked some sense into that skull of his.", I said with a laugh.

"So there isn't chaos. I know this is scary to ask, but please follow Kyoraku's example. I only mean raise your hand and talk if I pick you", I asked, getting a laugh from Ukitake.

I picked Komamura, since he was the next to raise a hand.

"When did you start playing, your music sounded too good for you to be beginners", he asked.

"I started bass when I was six. Harri I forced to continue singing after I learned he was good, which was when he was six. Chad's been playing for years now. Keigo and Mizuiro have played since the age of 9 and 5 respectively", I replied, seeing the surprise in a few eyes because of their outlook on me as a person.

I saw Soi-Fon raise her hand, and sighed knowing it would be a doozy.

"Why did you decide to rescue Kuchiki-san", she asked.

"Knew it was going to be a long answer one. To summarize it. I owed Rukia a lot. I mean she gave me her powers knowing it was against the law, so I could protect my family. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing when I owed her a debt like that", I replied looking to the side and rubbing the back of my head.

I saw Toshiro raise his hand, and pointed to him with a smirk on my lips.

"I've wondered this since I was invited to your house by your sister. Why is there a giant picture of your mother in the front of the house", he asked.

"My father's psycho", I answered, wincing at my tone.

The other captains seemed to pick up on that. I saw more hands go up and knew they would probably question more on the subject. I looked over to Urahara silently pleading for his help. My feelings must have been strong because Harri woke up. He blinked a few times.

"What's wrong Ichi-nee", he mumbled.

"Nothing", I replied, looking at the ceiling of the training ground.

He must have caught on by my reaction. He pulled himself from my lap and moved so he was beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I put my head on his shoulder knowing I would need it for these questions.

I pointed to Unohana, knowing she would at least try to word it carefully.

"What happened to your mother, for this type of reaction Kurosaki-chan. Your reiatsu is all over the place", she asked, in her soft tone.

I tried to reply but my voice died in my throat. I felt Harri grip tighten. I nodded into his shoulder. I turned and hid my face in his neck. I knew this explanation would make me cry, I also didn't want to see the looks of pity on their faces.

"This is a very hard story for Aneki to tell, so I'm telling it for her. What you have to remember before hand is Aunty Masaki was her entire world. She was the center of Ichi's universe. The only one who could get Ichigo to show a blinding smile after sobbing her heart out just by walking in a room", Harri stated.

"You said was", commented Soi-Fon.

"I said was because it was the right word to choose. Aunty Masaki has been dead for 6 years now. It was after Ichigo's karate lesson. It was raining and Aunty Masaki had decided to take the road side of the sidewalk because Ichi was splashed by a driving car. They were walking past the river when it happened. Ichigo, who has had high spiritual pressure since she was a kid, saw a girl about to jump into the river. Ichigo didn't know it was a ghost and being the protector she is ran to help. Ichigo doesn't remember what happened. All she remembers is opening her eyes, and seeing Aunty Masaki lying on top of her, and seeing a gaping wound on her back.", he finished.

I lifted my head. I saw the looks of astonishment in all there faces.

"That isn't the worst part", I stated quietly.

"Then what is the worst part, Ichigo-san", asked Unohana.

I took a deep breath.

"I found out exactly what happened during this years trip to her grave. It wasn't a freak accident. It was a fucking hollow", I replied.

"Grand Fisher to be exact. I recognized his lure. He went after my sisters, and I saw the lure. It was the same girl that I had try to save. He even played dirty during our fight. He fucking changed his lure into my mother. After I cut him he ran away." I continued, knowing they wouldn't understand otherwise.

I looked and saw them staring at me. I knew that look all to well, it was pity. I growled at them, and stood up. I didn't need their pity, they don't even want me know them. I grabbed my badge from inside my guitar case. I switched into my shinigami form. I used shun-po to get out of there as fast as I could.

I didn't stop until I made it to the place I needed to be feeling like this. I landed and started walking. I followed the river, until I came to the place where it happened. I sat down against a tree, and pulled my knees against my chest. I stared at the water, and started to think about what I could have done differently that day.

* * *

**Poor Ichigo. *bashes plot bunny on the head* Stupid bunny making Ichigo sad.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


End file.
